The Ed, Edd, n Eddy and SpongeBob SquarePants Show
The Ed, Edd n, Eddy and SpongeBob SquarePants Show is a crossover show between Ed, Edd n Eddy and SpongeBob SquarePants. Characters Main Ed, Edd, n Eddy *Ed (voiced by Matt Hill): The strong, dimwitted 13-year old of the group who befriends Patrick. *Edd (voiced by Samuel Vincent): The smart, weak, 12-year old of the group who befriends Sandy. *Eddy (voiced by Tony Sampson): The greedy, selfish, impatient, 12-year old of the group who befriends Mr. Krabs. *Jonny 2x4 (voiced by David Paul Grove): A happy-go-lucky, 12-year old boy who always hangs out with a wooden board named Plank, and befriends SpongeBob. *Plank: Jonny's wooden board and best friend who befriends Gary. *Sarah (voiced by Janyse Jaud): Ed's spoiled, whiny, selfish, 12-year old sister, who acts cute and nice and kind only when it suits her, and best friends with Jimmy, and also befriends Pearl. *Jimmy (voiced by Keenan Christenson): An insecure, 12-year old boy, who is best friends with Sarah. He does interact much with the SpongeBob characters, he usually acts nervous around them. *Kevin (voiced by Kathleen Barr): A 12-year old, stereotypical boy who is a jock. He hates the Eds, and often calls them "Dorks", and also befriends Squidward. *Rolf (voiced by Peter Kalamis): A 13-year old, immigrant boy, who is from either Northen or Eastern Europe, who speaks in a Swedish accent, and also befriends Stanley. *Nazz (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald): A lovely, 12-year old, fashionable local girl, who is nice to the kids, but reacts violenty, when being antagonized by the kids, and also befriends Sandy. *Kanker Sisters (voiced by Janyse Jaud, Kathleen Barr and Jenn Forgie): The main antagonists of the show, who have a crush on the Eds. *Jib: Ed's imaginary friend, who befriends Bubble Buddy. *Eddy's Brother: Eddy's older brother, who doesn't appear in the show, but only mentioned. SpongeBob SquarePants *SpongeBob SquarePants (voiced by Tom Kenny): An anthropomorphic, happy-go-lucky sea sponge, who loves working at the Krusty Krab, and best friends with Gary, Patrick and Squidward, and also befriends Jonny. *Gary the Snail (voiced by Tom Kenny): SpongeBob's pet snail, who befriends Plank. *Patrick Star (voiced by Bill Faggerbakke): A loyal, yet dumb starfish and best friends with SpongeBob SquarePants, and also befriends Ed. *Squidward Tentacles (voiced by Rodger Bumpass): An octopus with a large nose, and a grouchy, ill-tempered neighbor of SpongeBob and Patrick, and also befriends Kevin. *Mr. Krabs (voiced by Clancy Brown): A red crab who owns the Krusty Krab, and selfish and greedy, and also befriends Eddy. *Sandy Cheeks (voiced by Caroyln Lawrence): A squirrel from Texas, and also a smart, athletic, rodeo champion and also likes doing karate with SpongeBob, and also befriends Edd and Nazz. *Plankton (voiced by Mr. Lawrence): A plankton who owns the Chum Bucket, and Mr. Krabs and Eddy's archenemies and the main antagonist of the show, along with the Kanker Sisters. *Karen (voiced by Jill Taggey): Plankton's nagging computer "WIFE" (acronym for "Wired Integrated Female Electroencephalograph) and voice of reason. *Mermaid Man (voiced by; Old: Ernest Borgnine; Young: Adam West) and Barnacle Boy (voiced by; Old: Tim Conway; Young: Burt Ward): Two heroes of Bikini Bottom, and biggest fans of SpongeBob and Patrick. *Larry the Lobster (voiced by Mr. Lawrence): A lobster lifeguard of the Goo Lagoon, and also a bodyguard and workout fanatic. *The Flying Dutchman (voiced by Brian Doyle-Murray): An irascible pirate ghost named after the ship "Flying Dutchman", who lives on a giant ship and likes to collect souls. *Stanley S. SquarePants: SpongeBob's cousin, who destroys stuffs whenever he touches it, and also befriends Rolf. *Bubble Buddy: SpongeBob's bubble friend, who befriends Jib. Episodes Pilot *Ed, Edd, Eddy n SpongeBob (Note: Episode from SpongeBob SquarePants on SpongeBob Fanon Wiki) Season 1 *Eds in Bikini Bottom - The Eds and the kids decide to go dive underwater, but end up in Bikini Bottom, where they meet SpongeBob and friends. *The Eddy Patty - The Eds do a scam called "Eddy Patties", this interests Mr. Krabs, and decide to sell them, much to Plankton's anger, who tries to make his own patties, but doesn't go the way he wants it. *Double D, the Karate Boy - Edd takes karate lessons from Sandy, after being teased by the kids and the Eds by saying he's too much of a chicken to do karate. *Sandy's Pre-Hibernation - When hibernation is almost coming, Sandy decides to do dangerous stunts, and gets the Eds, SpongeBob, Jonny and Nazz to tag along with her. *The Money Game - Eddy and Mr. Krabs gets hooked on a money game that's a parody of Monopoly. *Stanley Returns - SpongeBob's cousin Stanley visits, and Rolf befriends him. *The Way of Music - Squidward teaches Kevin the ways of music. *Camping - SpongeBob, Patrick, Jonny and Ed decide to camp outside, and beg Squidward and Kevin to join them. *The Secret Formula - Plankton teams up with the Kanker Sisters to steal the Krabby Patty Formula. *To Glove Universe - The Eds, the Kids, SpongeBob and Patrick decide to go to "Glove Universe". *Boom'duh! - The Eds, SpongeBob and Patrick make up a prank show called "Boom'duh!". *The Party - SpongeBob and Jonny throw a party. *Captain Melonhead and Sidekick Sponge - Jonny decides to get SpongeBob as his sidekick, while playing as Captain Melonhead. *Jib Meets Bubble Buddy - Ed's imaginary friend, Jib, returns and befriends Bubble Buddy. *The Wacky Race - All the characters get in a race, that's a parody of Wacky Races. *Pirate Game - Eddy and Mr. Krabs goes on a pirate adventure, and gets SpongeBob, Patrick, Jonny and Ed to tag along. *Stuck Up a Tree: Jonny gets his head stuck up the tree again, so SpongeBob try and go get help. Theme Song The theme song shows the Eds on the left and SpongeBob on the right in a battle of the theme songs of their shows on TV. While fighting by rapidly flicking it back to their intros on TV, the intros are combined together on the TV, and the title for the show is shown.